Keeping the Chase
by i.can.speak.parceltongue
Summary: Katie and Oliver- New Marriage law takes over the wizarding world and for Katie, she paired with the person she wanted the least- Oliver Wood. Can they put their old grudges aside and fall in love again? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

__**Hey everybody this is my new story :) hope you like it! I would love a review too if you had time!**

_Not in Merlins' name did I ever ever think I would be in this position, redoing my life as if it was a bed that was unmade. I, Katie Bell was going for an interview as the lead quidditch reporter at the Daily Prophet was scared shiteless. Sure I had heaps of experience writing for the paper at Hogwarts and having played quidditch myself, but who would want to employ an 19 year old who had no qualifications?_

"Miss Bell, we're ready for you."

_"Ah crap"._


	2. Chapter 2

"Kates, how are you?" I was greeted as I walked in Alicia and Charlie Weasleys apartment.

"Hey Leesh, I'm good, how are you and the baby?" I asked her. Alicia and Charlie have been married a couple of years and were six months pregnant with their first child.

"We're both good, Charlie's on the way with the pizzas and were just waiting on Fred, George, Angie and well Oliver to get here."

I scowed, while Alicia looked guilty. She knew I did'nt like Oliver. After all, he did break my heart. We dated in Hogwarts for a year and were in love. Well at least I thorght we were, maybe I was the only one. On his last day, he dumped me sponantatly and I haven't talked to him since. Not even at these little get togethers can get me taking to him again and I don't think anything ever will.

"Don't look at me like that, just because you guys don't get along, does'nt mean the rest of us can't" she said effectivly breaking my trip down memory lane.

But before I could say anything else to retaliate, there was a familar pop and Fred, George and Angelina arrived.

"Hey Kates." Fred and George say together.

"Hey guys, hey Angie." I respond.

"Hey Kat, sorry were late Leesh but there was a malfunction at the shop." Angie replied.

All of a sudden the fireplace roared to life with Charlie stepping out covered in soot holding two very large pizzas, with Fred and George jumping up saying they were going to "help" him.

"Hello love and hello little one." Charlie greeted Alicia with a kiss.

"Hey babe how was your day?" Leesh said as she sat down at the table with the rest of us.

"It was good, we got a new baby dragon today, we've got a tough job ahead of us with that one."

"Hey speaking of jobs did you get the one at the prophet Katie?" Angie suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I did actually. Apparantly Professor McGonagall sent them a recomendation of my skills and since they had no better choices, I got it." I replied.

"That's great!" Charlie said.

"Yeah what a boost of self esteem for me." I muttered.

After a few hours of pointless chitchat about jobs, family's and everyday life, it was time to leave.

"Thanking for tonight Leesh, I'll see you soon yeah" Angie said as she and George flooed home.

"You can count on it." Alicia shouted as Ange and George disolved into flame.

"See ya Charlie, Leesh, Kates." Fred said giving us each a hug.

"Bye Freddie, say hi to Hermione for me." Charlie replied with a smirk.

"Will do." and with a smirk and a wink he disaparated.

"Well that was a non-eventful night." Alicia mused.

"Yeah, I agree but I wonder why Oliver did'nt show." Charlie added.

"Don't know, don't care proberly polishing his broom." I muttered bitterly.

All I got in response from both were eye rolls.

"I'll take that as my que to leave, later guys." I said

"Bye Katers." I heard as I apparated to my flat.

As soon as I entered my flat, I suddenly realised how late it was and how tired I am. Acompanied with a yawn as I walked into my bedroom, I pulled off my day clothes and got changed into my pajamas, with pajamas I might add. I was putting my clothes in the wash when I saw it. A letter. From the Ministry of Magic. Realising it's important if it was here at this hour, I took the letter from the owl who was holding it and opened it.I grabbed the bit of parchment and started reading.

_To Dear Miss Kaitlyn Emily Bell,_

_In this letter we are informing you of a new law made by the minister effecting witches and wizards of ages 17-30. Everyone in that age group has recieved a letter about this new law. To make up for the loss of wizarding lives in the war last year, the ministry has made these following requirements law:_

_You must live with your partner within a maximum of a month from this date._

_You must get married to your partner within 6 months from this date._

_You must have a pregnancy within a maximum of 2 years from this date._

_Please note that these marriages can be terminated at any time by the minister but must have special and good reason for divorce._

_Please also note that engagements and serious relationships wre taken into extreme consideration._

_The Ministry of Magic wishes you and your soon to be family successful and happy future,_

_Sincerly,_

_Kingsley Shackelbolt, Minister of Magic._

_Miss Kaitlyn Bell, your partner is Mr Oliver Wood._

"MERLIN"S BEARD!"


End file.
